<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R U Mine? by alicewinter_ao3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178810">R U Mine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3'>alicewinter_ao3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Out of Character, Photo Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Specially for the contest Musafik on http://hogsland.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R U Mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/gifts">DaLils</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723249">Портрет Сириуса Блэка</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils">DaLils</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— Внимательно тебя слушаю, — протянула она. — Расскажи, что тебе нравится.<br/>— Хочешь знать, что бы я сделал с тобой сейчас? — хрипло уточнил он.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>